Quit flirting!
by romanticangel92
Summary: A different meeting with Jack and Donna in stolen Earth. Also with a different reunion for the Doctor and Rose. It's a one-Shot. Jack/Donna Ten/Rose humour.


**A/N : This is my first one-shot soooo thanks to my lame sense of humour it's probably lame but I hope you like it anyway and please review and criticise because it'll help but do so much better in the future.**

* * *

Standing in the Tardis, the Doctor and Donna exchanged glances of unsuppressed glee. They had finally found the Earth. The Doctor's brow suddenly furrowed as the monitor started to go fuzzy."Oh…oh what's that? Hold on…" Donna watched as the Doctor turned a knob."Some sort of sub wave network" suddenly four very familiar faces popped up on the screen. The Doctor felt surprised as Captain Jack Harkness started to laugh with relief before suddenly sounding angry.

"Where the hell have you been?! Doctor, it's the Daleks!" and just in case he hadn't heard Jack, Sarah-Jane piped up.

"It's the Daleks! They're taking people to their spaceship!" The Doctor watched in amusement as everybody started talking over each other.

"But it's not just Dalek Caan!" Martha exclaimed.

"Sarah Jane! Who's that boy? That must be Torchwood. Aren't they brilliant?" the Doctor beamed, not answering Martha. Donna smiled, the Doctor was in a much better mood than before when he'd started telling her there was nothing they could do. She had known it wasn't true, there was never, nothing they could do but he had seriously lost all hope, which was very un-Doctor like. "Look at you all, you clever people!" Donna came up beside him.

"Martha!" she cried happily then her eyes fell on the handsome man whose face was grinning at the Doctor."Hold on, whose that?"

"I'm Captain-" Jack started but was cut off by the Doctor.

"Captain Jack and don't just don't" he warned her. Her eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Shut it space-boy I'll talk to whoever I want" she snapped.

"Ooh she's feisty, I like her" Jack winked. Donna blushed.

"I'm Donna Noble" she told him.

"Nice to meet you Donna Noble" he replied. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Don't flirt with my companion Jack"

"I'm a grown woman thanks, I don't you need you looking out for me" Donna growled.

"Look do you really think this is the right time to be flirting?" the Doctor pointed out.

"Doctor, it's always the right time for flirting" Jack said huskily."And I do love myself a redhead". To the Doctor's alarm, Donna started giggling like a little school girl. She had never giggled that way with him before!

"Jack, Donna, we have a universe to save" the Doctor reminded them and Donna immediately straightened up and got serious again. But that was before she met Jack in person.

* * *

The Doctor and Donna reached Earth and stepped out of the Tardis. They took a look around at the empty street and abandoned cars before the Doctor turned and looked at Donna intensely. "Think Donna. When you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?"

"Just the darkness is coming" Donna frowned.

"Anything else?" he asked, looking desperate. Donna furrowed her brow trying to think when her eyes landed on a person walking in the distance. A slow smile spread on her face.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" the Doctor looked at her confused for a moment before he spun around to see what she was staring at. The Doctor stood frozen, his eyes widening so much they looked as if they'd pop out of his head. Normally Donna would laugh or make a joke but she didn't want to interrupt the sweet moment in which he was finally reunited with the legendary long-lost Rose. It was barely five seconds before they both broke into a run and sprinted towards each other as if their lives depended on it, reminding Donna of some mushy romantic movie. They leapt into each others arm and to Donnas' surprise and shock, he cupped Rose's face in his hands and smacked a long lasting kiss on her lips. When they parted, he swept her off her feet and twirled her around laughing. From where she was stood, Donna couldn't hear a word that they were saying to each other but by the looks of it, it was none of her bussiness. Suddenly there a flash of light and the handsome Jack Harkness appeared out of nowhere. He raised an eyebrow at the Doctor and Rose who had now gone back to kissing each other senseless. Donna approached him slowly and shyly.

"How long have they been doing that? And just when in the hell did she return? The Doctor doesn't tell me anything these days" Jack sniffed. Donna grinned.

"She's only just come back so you've just made it just in time for their reunion"

"Oh" he nodded his head understandingly."All that kissing…you must feel pretty left out huh?" he said. his eyes sparkling with mischief. Donna fiddled with her hair flirtatiously.

"Too be honest with you, it makes me want to projectile vomit" Donna laughed."I did not know space-boy had it in him to actually kiss a girl let alone full on snog her"

"I think Rose would obviously beg to differ and if you don't mind me asking.....do you have a boyfriend, Donna Noble?" he asked, eying her suggestively.

"What do you think? I spend all my time travelling with him!"

"It must get pretty lonely"

"It does" Donna sighed.

"Maybe I can take care of that" Jack said moving close to her and dipping his head near to hers. Their lips parted and were about to touch when…..

"Oi, we have a universe to save remember?!" the Doctor yelled at them. Jack moved away from her quickly with a guiltily look on his face. Donna looked very pissed off. "I am going to kill you space-boy" she hissed before she walked up to him and her hand meet his cheek.


End file.
